Plan de Conquista
by gatita vsb
Summary: Naruto trata de conquistar a su amor platonico a traves de un plan elaborado por el mismo Jiraya capi 3
1. el plan de conquista

Hola esta es mi primer fic en esta grandiosa serie llamada Naruto así q no sean tan rudos conmigo TT.TT por fa y espero q les guste mi primer capi uy XD estoy muy emocionada jejeje bueno aquí lo tienen…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

**Capitulo 1: El plan de Jiraya de conquista**

En un día normal en la aldea oculta de la Hoja, nuestro querido personaje Naruto Uzumaki estaba entrenando con su maestro sannin Jiraya, numero uno en perversión, según su opinión, no muy lejos de la aldea cerca de la cascada que era su lugar favorito de entrenamiento de Jiraya por motivo ya conocidos. Después de un largo entrenamiento decidieron descansar un poco.

Muy bien Naruto, un poco mas de entrenamiento y podrás dominar a la perfección el jutsu

Ah…si…que bien –respondiendo todo distraído

Y mañana te podré enseñar una más poderosa –mirando con más atención a su alumno

Si…bien –mirando al cielo

Y también te haré bailar en el mercado como un mono para poder ganar algo de dinero extra ¿Qué te parece? –con cara tramposa

Si…lo que tu digas –suspirando

Ya que te pasa, no pensé que cayeras tan fácil

¿Que…dijiste algo ero-senin? –mirándolo

Nada…-suspirando- y dime Naruto ¿en que tanto estas pensando?

Este…bueno…en…-poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza

Mmm…-con cara picara- no se que estas pensando en alguna linda chica que pudo tocar tu corazón eh??

Este…bueno…-sonrojándose-…puede ser

No será en la chica Haruno ¿no?

No para nada, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, además su corazón ya tiene dueño y ahora tan solo nos vemos como mejores amigos se podría decir como hermanos

Mmm...entonces es esa tal Yamanaka, que no esta tan mal

¿Quien…Ino?, estas loco, apenas nos soportamos, además no le podría hacer eso a Chounin

Ya se, seguro es la primita del joven Hyuga que esta en el equipo de Gai…-mirando a Naruto

Naruto empezó a ponerse nervioso y a sonrojarse mas, Jiraya ya había descubierto quien era pero quiso seguir con el juego que para el era muy divertido

Ya sabes esa chica de pelo azulado largo, como se llamaba mmm…Hitara…no…ya sabes esa Hyuga que es la heredera de su clan y que es muy pero muy bonita en todo sentido…mmm…Hinaba…Hitana…

Su nombre es Hinata –explotando- HI-NA-TA, ya, estaba pensando en Hinata –gritando

¿Y cual es tu problema entonces?

Este…bueno…-haciendo círculos con su dedo en la tierra-...creo que…no se

¿No sabes que? –con cara de pícaro

Que…siente ella por mí –sonriendo avergonzado

Eso es todo, yo pensé de cómo decirle lo que sientes o algo mucho mas complicado

Bueno ese es el segundo problema jejeje –aun mas sonrojado

Ahhh…bueno entonces ya tengo la solución

Si, Ero-senin ¿cual es?

Tenemos que hacer un plan de conquista

¿Un plan de conquista?

Así es, pero este tiene dos fases, la primera es en descubrir los sentimientos de la chica que es la etapa mas fácil y la segunda bueno eso te lo diré después de terminar la primera –sonriendo

Mmm…no lo se –cruzando los brazos- ¿crees que funcionara?

Claro que si, confía en mi experiencia con las mujeres

_Eso es lo que me preocupa__ –_mirándolo

¿Y que me dices?

Suspirando- esta bien ¿Qué puedo perder no es así?

Bueno, ahora tenemos que preparar la primera fase para poder realizarla y para eso necesitamos a una cómplice que sea muy cercana a ella y nos quiera ayudar

Mmm…-pensando-…ya se que tal Sakura

No, es muy evidente, tiene que ser una que sea más cercana a ella

Mmm…puede ser su hermanita…pero no lo creo…por que siento que de alguna forma me odia desde que vencí a Neji hace tiempo

Además según mi experiencia las mujeres no les cuentan a sus hermanas hasta que estas sean mucho más grandes

Ya se –golpeando sus manos- ya tengo a la indicada

Mientras tanto

Hanabi devuélveme mi diario ahora mismo –persiguiéndola por los pasillos

No…hasta que descubra la verdad de tus desmayos, hermana

Hanabi ese es mi problema, así que dámelo por favor

No –_ya casi logro abrirlo- _forzando la cerradura

_Ya me tiene harta –_haciendo sellos con las manos-

Listo –abriéndolo- ahora si lo sabré

Pero choca con alguien, haciendo que caiga al piso

Por que no te…-levantando la vista-…perdón primo Neji no fue

Hanabi, ¿que tienes allí y por que Hinata te esta persiguiendo por todos lados?

Esto –ocultándolo detrás de ella- no es nada jejeje

Hanabi, démelo ahora

Si primo Neji –dándoselo

Bien ahora vete antes de que llame a tu padre

Si primo Neji –saliendo de allí pero antes mira a Hinata y le dice- algún día lo sabré hermana y no podrás detenerme Jaja –con llamas en sus ojos y caminando a su habitación

Ten, fue muy sencillo –dándole el diario

Si mas de lo que pensé –tomándolo- gracias

Este se despide y desaparece, si era un clon transformado

_Creo que tantos años mirando a Naruto, me han servido para algo –_mirando su diario y luego al cielo- Naruto –suspirando y poniendose levemente roja

En otro lado

¡Achis!- limpiándose la nariz con el dedo- ¡por favor si dime que si por favor!- poniendo se de rodillas

Ummm… nose no quiero engañar a mi amiga

Pero es por algo bueno y la va a hacer feliz… ¿ehh? ¿Que dices si?

Mmm…. Bueno pero...

¿Si? Bien solo le tienes que preguntar esto- extendiéndole un papel

Espera yo tengo mis condiciones

¿Cuáles condiciones? –parándose

Primera condición es que no juegues con sus sentimientos una vez lo sepas

Claro yo nunca le haría eso a Hinata

Perfecto, segunda condición me tienes que decir con todos los detalles las acciones y decisiones que vas a tomar

Seguro tienes me palabra sobre eso

Y tercera condición me debes ayudar a mí también cuando yo te necesite

Claro que si eso ni lo dudes –extendiéndole otra vez el mismo papel

Grandioso -agarrando el papel- mmm… tengo que revisar estas preguntas

Si muchas gracias de veras te lo agradezco mucho –tomándole de las manos y agitándoselas

De…nada…ya…para

Ups…lo siento es que…-soltándola

Olvídalo, y ¿cuando quieres que le haga las preguntas?

Mañana, ahora me tengo que ir de nuevo gracias Tenten adiós –saliendo corriendo de allí

Adiós…mmm…-leyendo las preguntas- … si que esto va a hacer muy interesante y romántico jejeje

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Y bueno que les pareció espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capi será muy pronto haci que nos vemos

Ahhh por favor dejen reviews

Así que

Chaito….


	2. las preguntas

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el segundo capi espero que lo disfruten por que medio que me costo seguirla jeje

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el segundo capi espero que lo disfruten por que medio que me costo seguirla jeje

Bueno aquí esta.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

**Capitulo 2: las preguntas**

Adelante…

Me llamo a llamar Tsunade-sama –entrando a la oficina

Si Tenten necesito que le lleves esto a Hyuga Neji para que me haga los informes de sus misiones –pasándole unos papeles

Si Tsunami-sama, ahora mismo si los llevo

Gracias, eso seria todo por el momento –volviendo su vista a otros documentos

Hai –saliendo de alli- _esto si que es tener suerte jejeje ahora tengo una verdadera excusa para ir a la casa de Hinata y poder cumplir con lo que me pido Naruto jeje –_con los ojos brillando

En otro lado de la aldea

Listo ya esta casi completa la fase uno –caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación- ahora solo hay que esperar lo que me diga Tenten, pero y si le dice algo feo de mi –asustándose- no Hinata no es de ese tipo de chicas, pero y si le gusta alguien mas, no se si este listo para eso

Tranquilo muchacho si le gusta alguien mas déjamelo en mis garras jejeje –riendo maliciosamente el Kyubi

Tu mejor cállate –caminando de un lado a otro- seguro le debe gustar un chico inteligente, refinado y de buena familia –haciendo un circulo con su dedo en el suelo

Eres patético ¿lo sabias? –hablándole una voz por detrás

¿Quién eres tú? –Dándose la vuelta, pero no había nadie- creo que me estoy enloqueciendo

No estas loco, bueno aun no lo estas –volviendo a hablar la voz

¿Quién eres tú? –parándose, buscando la voz

Como no vas a saber quien soy yo, si soy un poderoso ninja

¿Dónde estas? –mirando a todos lados, hasta que se fijo en su reflejo en el espejo pero no era el mismo naruto de 18 años sino el naruto de 12 años

Hasta que al fin podemos hablar cara a cara –sonriendo

¿Cómo es posible…pero…?

Que acaso no me reconoces, soy el grandioso ninja Uzumaki Naruto –halagándose

Ya se quien eres, digo ya se quien soy, no ya se quien somos

Entonces por que esa cara

Es que nunca me imagine estar hablando conmigo mismo

Pero si todos en algún momento hablamos con nosotros mismos

Ya lo se, sino conmigo mismo de 12 años

Ahhh…por que no dices eso de un principio jejeje

Bueno y que haces tu aquí –apuntándolo

Solo para decirte que eres un patético, nunca me imagine crecer y convertirme en un patético

Oye yo no soy un patético

Si, si lo eres, primero siguiendo los consejos de ero-senin que esta demente

No lo estoy, sino que…

Segundo mandando a una chica a que te obtenga información en vez de ir tú mismo

Pero si yo lo hacia…

Y tercero estando aquí como un ridículo lamentándote de cosas que pueden ser no ciertas, me das lastima, no se como…

SILENCIO –gritando- POR QUE NO CIERRAS ESA MALDITA BOCA QUE TIENES, PUEDE SER QUE DE VEZ EN CUANDO ERO-SENNIN TENGA BUENOS CONSEJO Y SI SUENA LAMENTABLE QUE TENGA QUE PEDIRLE A UNA CHICA QUE HAGA MI TRABAJO PERO ESCUCHAME BIEN, ESTO TODO ESTO QUE ME ESTOY Y VOY A HACER ES POR QUE HE ENCONTRADO A ALGUIEN QUE EN REALIDAD PUEDA PROTEGER Y QUERRER Y SI ELLA NO SIENTE LO MISMO BUENO SI ELLA LOGRA SER FELIZ CON OTRO YO TAMBIEN LO SERE ASI QUE POR QUE NO TE LARGAS Y ME DEJAS HACER LAS COSAS

Creo que he podido llegar a mostrarte mi punto de vista, amigo buena suerte -desapareciendo

…-pensando un momento lo que dijo- jeje- sentándose en su cama- creo que esto era lo que necesitaba, gracias –sonriendo

En la mansión Hyuga

Nuestra kunoichi amante de las armas estaba parada en la puerta mirando un pedazo de papel

_Mmm…creo que estas __están bien –_suspirando- bueno hagámoslo –tocando la puerta

Adentro

Hanabi…te toca lavar la ropa

Pero esa es una tarea muy desagradable onee-chan

Pero Hanabi hoy te toca, yo lo hice ayer

Pero es desagradable lavar la ropa, especialmente si es la ropa interior de Neji –sacando la lengua

Hanabi –sonrojándose

Que…es verdad, mas que encima su trasero es tan…-haciendo un ademán con sus manos

Es tan que…-apareciendo por detrás

Neji, desde cuando estas alli

Desde hace rato

Jejeje –sonriendo avergondaza- mejor me voy a hacer mis deberes –saliendo velozmente de alli

Vaya prima y hermana que nos toco he??

Si pero es buena a su modo de ser

Hmp...Mejor voy a entrenar un poco antes de la cena

Hai, yo voy a ir mas tarde, tengo que acabar de limpiar algunas cosas mas

Como gustes –yéndose

Hinata se voltea para seguir su camino pero antes se pregunta

_Será__ que Hanabi no estará exagerando sobre Neji –_mirando a su primo que ya estaba un poco lejos y su vista automáticamente se posa sobre la parte posterior del genio de los Hyuga y se voltea rápidamente toda sonrojada- _creo que si tiene razón –_yéndose rápidamente a terminar sus tareas

En otro lado de la Mansión

Entupidas tareas –levantando un canasto de ropa sucia- que desagradable –caminando- bueno tengo la ropa de papa, de hinata, la mía, solo me falta la de neji, rayos esto esta muy pesado, mejor llevo todo esto y luego vuelo por la de el –yendo hacia el cuarto de lavado- listo –vaciando el canasto- ahora la de neji y podré comenzar a lavarla toda de una vez –yendo a la habitación del joven ninja pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpe- quien podrá ser –yendo a abrir la puerta

Hola Hanabi, buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Neji en casa?

Hola Tenten si ahurita lo llamo –dándose la vuelta- NEJI –gritando- UNA CHICA MUY BONITA TE ESTA BUSCANDO

Con este comentario Tenten se sonrojo y Hanabi solo le sonrió a la kunoichi y volviendo a gritar –NEJI…

Ya voy, no es necesario que grites tanto –secándose con una toalla- oh…hola Tenten

Tenten se quedo sin palabras al ver al genio Hyuga por que estaba sin nada arriba, si pelo bien agarrado en una cola alta y encima de sus hombros bien formados una pequeña toalla

Vaya primo ten un poco de vergüenza

Perdón por la ropa Tenten es que estaba entrenando

Oh…-saliendo de un transe- no te preocupes –sonrojada mirando a otro lado

Creo que mejor me voy –salido de allí

Pasa Tenten –dándose la vuelta y entrando un poco

Oh cierto gracias –entrando a la mansión

Y dime para que viniste aquí –poniendose una polera blanca

Asi vine por que Tsuname me mando a entregarte esto –pasándole unos papeles

Ya veo –tomando los papeles- gracias –revisándolos

Y dime Neji se encuentra Hinata por aquí

Si claro, creo que esta en su habitación ¿Por qué?

Es que…necesito hablar con ella de cosas, ya sabes

Hmp…ven su habitación queda por acá, esta cerca de la mía –guiándola

Hai, gracias –caminando a su lado

Caminaron en silencio, ya acostumbrados a ello además que se sentían cómodos con el

En la habitación de Neji

Uff…al fin pude terminar de recoger toda la ropa, vaya si que ensucia mucha, claro si entrena creo que 5 veces al día pero por suerte la pone en un mismo lugar –levantando al canasto –bueno creo que mejor me apresuro para terminar antes de la cena –saliendo de la habitación tarareando una canción y con los ojos cerrados cosa que hizo que chocara con alguien y tumbara toda la ropa al suelo –ups…que torpe…perdón –mirando con quien o mejor con quienes se choco –Neji estas bien –mirando extrañamente a su primo que había tomado un extraño y rápido color rojo en su rostro

Lo que paso fue que justamente cuando Hanabi estaba saliendo de la habitación, Tenten y Neji pasaban por alli, y Hanabi había chocado a Tenten cosa que hizo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y se topara con Neji y en ese momento ella accidentalmente le diera un beso corto a Neji cerca de sus labios

Lo lamento tanto Neji, no fue mi intención –se disculpaba una sonrojada y nerviosa Tenten- ay y mira toda la ropa –agachándose a recogerla

Espera Tenten no te…-dijo Hanabi recogiendo también la ropa

Descuida –tomando otra prenda- pero que…-mirándola- estos son –estirándola- tuyos Neji –mostrándoselos

Eran unos boxers blancos con unas shurinkes negras estampadas en el

Hmp…-mirando a un lado avergonzado

Jejeje…que lindos –poniéndolos en el canasto con el resto de la ropa

Gracias Tenten y discúlpame por todo

No te preocupes Hanabi

Creo que mejor me voy tengo que lavar artísima ropa –yéndose con el canasto

Y…-justo cuando iba a decir algo

Vamos –caminando

Espérame –siguiéndolo

Bueno aquí es la habitación de Hinata –tocando la puerta

Si –se escucho una fina voz del otro lado

Hinata, Tenten te vino a visitar

Ah…que pase por favor

Bueno ya lo oíste

Si muchas gracias Neji –sonriéndole

Hmp –saliendo de alli

Bueno, aquí vamos –entrando a la habitación

La habitación era de un color lila palo, tenia una enorme cama con sabanas blancas y un cubrecama con diseños de hojas, una ventana enorme que daba a un pequeño balcón, a lado de su cama estaba su velador con unos porta retratos con la fotos del equipo 8, su familia y ella con sus 4 mejores amigas, al borde de su cama tenia un sillón cuadrado con uno que otro almohadón y en este se posaba algunos peluches que le habían regalado sus amigos y al frente de esta estaba un escritorio de madera enorme con pergaminos y libros en el alli estaba ella sentada haciendo unos informes

Hola Tenten disculpa por no poder abrirte la puerta es que necesitaba terminar estos informes que mi padre me había pedido

No te preocupes Hinata, además –sentándose en el sillón- tu no sabias que venia por acá

Y para que haz venido

Vine a dejarle unos papeles a Neji y bueno aproveche la visita para poder verte y charlar un poco, ya sabes cosas de la vida

Ahhh…y dime que me cuentas

Bueno, solamente tengo dos cosas nuevas que contarte por el momento, la primera me acaba de pasar justamente en este momento

Si a ver dime

Estaba si tanto insistes, bueno…este…lo que paso fue que –rascándose la mejilla- le di un pequeño beso a tu primo cerca de los labios –avergonzada

Que…tú hiciste que –sonrojándose

Le di un beso a Neji, pero fue un accidente porque sin querer Hanabi me choco y bueno perdí el equilibrio y pasó eso

Ah…y como reacciono el??

No lo se, yo estaba mas preocupada por disculparme que en fijarme en como el había reaccionado, de seguro Hanabi lo debe saber mejor que yo –aun mas avergonzada

Ah –sonriendo- eso no es nada a comparación a lo que me paso –sonrojándose al recordarlo

¿Qué te paso? –curiosa

Bueno, es que…esta Hanabi me hizo un comentario acerca de…bueno de seguro tu también lo habrás notado

¿Qué cosa?

Del tamaño del…-sonrojada-…como te lo digo –parándose-…ya se del –mostrando su parte posterior- …de Neji

Al recordar eso, Tenten se puso aun más sonrojada que Hinata, cosa que algo sumamente difícil hacerlo, sentía que se iba a desmayar pero se pudo controlar

Este bueno…si te entiendo

Bueno yo de curiosa…me fije…y bueno justo cuando me estaba yendo me choque con mi padre y me pregunto por mi apuro y bueno tuve que decirle que era por que tenia que hacer unos informes de mis misiones a Tsuname-sama asi que el me pidió una copia de estos para poder estar mas informado acerca de mi progreso

Y por eso estas haciendo esto

Hai –dijo una avergonzada Hinata- y bueno cual era la segunda cosa?

Ahhh...cierto, lo había olvidado, era que Ino me enseño un nuevo juego para conocer mejor a otras personas lo quieres ver ehh...

Hai por que no dime como es- con unos ojos de curiosidad

Bueno mira se trata de que tu le haces una pregunta a tu amiga, entendiste?

Es solo eso?

Hai!

Entonces si como comenzamos creo que mejor empiezas tu TenTen

Muy bien 1ra pregunta: cual es tu lugar preferido?

Este…el bosque porque ahi se ven la estrellas y la luna

Bien ahora tu

Cual es tu color preferido?

Fácil el rosado… me toca

Que prefieres un león o un zorro de peluche?

Creo que los zorros son muy tiernos y astutos

Si pero el tuyo no

Que dijiste TenTen?

Este… que son bonitos – con una gota en la frente

Ahhh… bueno me toca

Prefieres el fuego o el agua

Este… mejor es el agua me toca

Te gusta la flor lavanda o clavel?

Ehh…. Mejor lavanda me gusta mas es especial

Bueno te toca

OK….mm….mm te gusta el helado o la torta

Uuuuyy decisión difícil mejor el helado jejeje

Bien te toca

Muy bien prefieres el Ramen o Sushi?

Ramen eso prefiero jeje- poniendose roja por que se acordó de su chico

Tu turno

Prefieres ir a una misión o estar aquí

Estar en una misión claro

Te gusta el día o la noche?

Definitivamente la noche

Tu el día o la noche ?

El día claro – tirándole una almohada a Hinata

Oye no hagas es no Ahhh….

Toma esto y esto!

No jamás jajaja….

Jajaja no….

De repente suena la puerta…..Hinata, TenTen están bien por que tanto escándalo

No te preocupes primo estamos bien solo que…

Yo empecé una pelea de almohada jejeje

Bueno pero no griten tanto que mi tío esta cerca de aquí esta bien?

Si lo siento Neji no volverá a pasa

Hai – dijo TenTen toda matando se de la risa

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Bueno que tal les pareció espero que les haya gustado si no dejen me reviews Y…Ahhh ya les voy a traer el otro capi bueno

BYEBYE


	3. los sueños

Alo bueno se preguntaran por q me tarde mucho pero e es que estaba en clases y no pude continuarla el punto es que ya la tengo lista y aquí esta asi q léanla

**Alo bueno se preguntaran por q me tarde mucho pero e es que estaba en clases y no pude continuarla el punto es que ya la tengo lista y aquí esta asi q léanla ****y por favor utilicen su imaginación OK? **

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

CAPITULO 3: LOS SUEÑOS

Bueno ya me tengo que ir ya se me esta haciendo tarde y gracias por la comida- dijo agachando su cabeza la joven ninja

No a ti por venir a visitarme

Jejeje bueno me tengo que ir, adiós – despidiendo se corriendo

Adiós- _me pregunto adonde ira con tanta prisa _– entrando a su casa

_Bien la parte mas difícil a terminado ahora __tengo que ir adonde acordamos jejeje esto va a estar bueno.-_pensaba la ninja de los moñitos

Donde esta ya es tarde y no llega- suspirando y caminando en círculos agarrándose su pelo el rubio

Ola perdón por la tardanza es que ya sabes como es Hinata no me dejaba ir –dijo agotada

Que lenta que es TenTen me pregunto por que no uso la tele transportación- dijo una voz que estaba escondida en un árbol

No jeje no importa y que tal te fue, las tienes ya las preguntas?

Hai se me había olvidado bueno le primera es…..-hablándole bajito para que nadie escuchara

**Mientras tanto el la oficina de la 5 ****hokague **

No, no te lo puedo permitir

Por favor… es por el bien del chico…ehh- poniendo cara de pícaro

Mmm... Bueno

¡Si!- haciendo un puño

Pero tengo mis condiciones

¿Qué condiciones?

**Volviendo al lugar en donde estaban los dos ****jóvenes**

Eso es todo no necesito mas gracias TenTen

No hay de que, pero te puedo preguntar algo

Asintió con la cabeza el Uzumaki

¿Donde vas a conseguir todo esto en un solo lugar?

Mmm… ¿me pregunto de qué están hablando?

Bueno… supongo que lo voy a tener a hacer yo solo

Eh…Naruto

Si

¿Sabes que hay alguien que nos esta espiando no?

Hai pensé que no lo habías notado espera un segundo – haciendo unas posiciones con las manos- Justsu clones de sombras

Ay no me descubrieron me tengo que ir - hablo de nuevo la voz escondida

Eyyy…ven aquí no te escaparas tan fácil mente no es haci TenTen ?

Hai te tengo- poof – ohh no se me escapo perdón Naruto

No importa pero creo que ya no va a molestar – ayudando a TenTen a levantarse por que el humo la hico tropezar

**Mientras tanto un poco ****más lejos de ese lugar **

Ufff… casi me atrapan- limpiando se la frente

Hey… Hinata por que te fuiste haci tu papa esta enojado por que no estas en tu cuarto

Perdón Neji solo quería ver algo vamos- agarrando a su primo para que no lo vieran

Mmm…_que me estará ocultando??-_caminando con velocidad

_Si__ Neji ve a TenTen con Naruto-kun_ _lo va a matar especial mente a esta hora jejejeje_

Apúrate Hinata ya nos están esperando en la puerta- alentando a su prima

Hai-_me pregunto por que vivimos tan lejos-_tomando aliento

Hinata por que te escapaste por tu ventana dime?

Lo siento papá es que pensé que no me ibas a dar permiso

Bueno pero para la próxima no hagas eso esta bien?

Hai perdón papá, hasta mañana

Hasta mañana hija…sabes a veces me preocupa

Hai se lo que siente tío

Bueno Ahhh vamos a dormir todo quieres ah y de paso puedes revisar a hanabi por favor

Hai – hizo una reverencia y se fue

A veces me pregunto que hubiera echo si tuviera un hijo-mirando las estrellas antes de cerrar la puerta

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hinata**

Me pregunto que estaban hablando TenTen y Naruto-kun- apretando su almohada

**Sueño de hinata**

TenTen te quería hacer una pregunta- dijo un joven ninja rubio

Si Naruto-kun

Tu….nose creo que mejor será otro día

No dime

Bueno tú…tú quieres ser mí….

Novia si Naruto-kun – la joven ninja lo agarro del cuello y lo beso

Sabes tu eres la mas bonita no como esa Hinata

No…no...No Naruto-kun-dijo la dueña del sueño

Y tu quien eres?

No te acuerdas… soy yo hinata

Mmm… hinata no se me hace, bueno no importa ah y por si acaso estas invitada a mi boda adiós

NO… NARUTO-KUN….

**Fin del sueño**

Aj…aja…ay solo fue un sueño… pero un mal sueño… mejor voy por un vaso de agua

**En casa de Naruto**

Ahora a planear todo –levantando un lapiz y papel- ¿pero si me dice que no? –deprimiendose –No…hay q ser positivos…pero tambien hay la posibilidad de que…Mmm... no mejor me voy a dormir para deja de pensar en eso

**Sueño de Naruto**

Sabes Hinata yo estoy enamorado de ti y...

Y que Naruto apurate no tengo tiempo-dijo la ninja

Y quería saber si quieres ser mi novia si o no

Jajajajajaja esto es una broma jajaja mi respuesta es un NO

QUE NO Ahhh

Pobre zorro tonto-dijo una sombra con un perro

Ohh Kiba-kun que bueno que llegaste- abrazando lo y dándole un beso en la boca claro

Que tu perro sarrnoso –haciendo un puño

A no hagas eso ya que soy el nuevo hokague no me tienes que pegar ehh?

No puede ser –casi dandole un infarto

Asi Naruto, estas desnudo –alejandose agarrada de la mano con Kiba

Que eso mas NO……..

**Fin del sueño**

No... ajajja ayy un sueño

**Casa de TenTen**

Mmm ya quiero saber que pasa jejeje

**Sueño de TenTen**

Sabes Hinata quiero saber si…

Si que Naruto-kun

Si quieres ser mi novia

C-claro

Si –dándole un beso a Hinata

Uuuuyy que lindo

E-ehh TenTen-dijo una voz oscura

mm.. si Neji

Me pregunto si quieres ser….

Si que

Mi no...Vi...a

Y-yo claro Neji-hacer acercandose para un beso

**Fin de sueño**

NO…por que mi sueño tan bonito…Buaaaa que injusto

**De nuevo casa de los hyuga **

Bueno hanabi esta durmiendo y hinata esta en la cocina creo que ya puedo dormir –poniendose su pijama de cunáis

**Sueño de Neji**

Sabes Naruto-kun yo quisiera ser tu novia

Si que bien-saltando

Pero que

Neji deja de espiarlos-dijo una voz muy conocida

TenTen que...

Ven vamos a nuestro picnic –dándole un beso en su mejilla eso hizo que el genio hyuga se pusiera rojo

Upps… perdón

No importa ven acá – agarrando a su novia

No suelta neji-pero la chica no pudo hacer mucho por que el hyuga se apodero de sus labios

Ya este solo eso quería

Eyyy me robaste un beso-tapándose la boca

Jejejeje-haciendo una mueca

**Fin del sueño**

Ajj por que lo sueños que tengo con TenTen-chan son cortos –suspirando- Mmm…-pensativo- creo que los tengo que hacer realidad

**En apartamento de jiraya o ero-senin**

Muaa… creo que me voy a dormir

**Sueño de Jiraya **

Jejeje gracias ero-senin-le dijo un muchacho

No hay problema chico si tu eres feliz yo tan bien

Jejej si y mira que te conseguí-mostrando una chica

Uuaa-con su cara de mono

Si ella esta buscando un hombre como tu ero-senin pero te aviso ella es igual que tu

Ola nene-levantando un mano

Jejeje hola

Bueno chico por que no nos dejas solos

Hai eso iba hacer ven Hinata vamos- agarrando la mano de su novia

**Fin del sueño**

Ohh el sueño tan bonito a ver si el chico me hace algo asi jejejeje

**Oficina del hokague **

Bueno ya termine con todo… creo que ya puedo dormir

**Sueño de la hokague **

Oye vieja le dijo -la voz de alguien conocida

A quien le dices vieja ehh-con cara de mounstro

Jejeje a nadie solo te quería preguntar si quieres ser la madrina de Hinata

De que?

Ayy de matrimonio

QUUEEE…..- estaba con cara de desmayarse

Si es que nos vamos a casar la próxima semana acaso nadie te dijo

A-a mi?

Si…y que dices eh?

Que bueno

Si…que bien

hola amor – dijo una voz conocida

Que Jiraya!

dame un beso

QUE NO!!

**Fin del sueño **

Ayy que sueño mejor me tomo un sake antes de dormir

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ola que tal ehh si lo se para que los me ti a ellos pero ya verán mas después a y por ahí pasa algo mas que con naruto y hinata es que tiene que ser asi y por favor si quieren dejen me ideas y pero muchos reviwes


	4. Chapter 4

Alo como estan quiero agadecerles por los reviwes y por las ideas me ayudaron mucho bueno aquí viene la historia nos vemos

Alo como están quiero agradecerles por los reviwes y por las ideas me ayudaron mucho bueno aquí viene la historia nos vemos

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

CAPITULO 4: COMENZANDO EL PLAN

Oye despierta ero-senin-tocando el vidrio

Ya estoy despierto…estos jóvenes de ahora… ya no respetan el sueño-levantándose de su cama

Que bien ahora me puedes abrir la ventana

Ahhh si – abriendo la ventada

Gracias ahora mira aquí esta todo

Mmm... bien ahora tenemos que buscar una lugar para tu declaración

Bien y que te dijo la vieja

Que si pero que ella va ir a ver

QUE... TenTen me dijo lo mismo

Si que coincidencia

Pero lo bueno es que nos ayudaron y será que podemos crear un lugar con un justsu a algo?

Si supongo pero se nescecita mucho chakra

Sabes ya que la vieja y TenTen van a ir te pueden ayudar no?

Si ellas quieren

Bien sigamos

**Casa de los hyuga **

Pase-dijo la peliazul

Gracias…este Hinata… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Claro que si Neji

Este... bueno esto es muy vergonzoso

Que?

Como se puede alagar a una chica para que sea tu novia

Bueno primero debes ser bueno con ella…no serio… que hagas que se sonroje

Ya – anotando en un papel

Después que note que la quieres proteger

Si que más

Además de jugar con ella, que sienta que ella puede confiar en ti

Y

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante es demostrar que la quieres y ella igual

Bien gracias-casi saliendo

Espera

Si

Por que necesitas saber todo esto y dime la verdad… ehh

Bueno este yo... quiero que TenTen sea mi novia

Ahhh por que

Por que tengo los síntomas de amor y….-el se callo

Ahhh bueno ya te puedes ir

Hai gracias

**En casa de TenTen**

Achuu…

Salud hija-limpiándose con una toalla

Gracias papá-dándole una arma a un señor- vuelva pronto señor

Gracias

_Espero que sea Neji-_poniendose rojita

Hija te pasa algo

No...No solo me acorde de mi sueño

Jejeje que abras soñado ehh hija ayy

Papá…-entrando alguien a la tienda-…buenos días ¿que desea?

**En un lugar del bosque no muy lejos de la villa**

Creo que este lugar es perfecto

Hai

Y dime los gustos de la chica para probar el jutsu

Bien ahí voy –sacando un papel que tenia en el bolsillo

**Flash Back**

Bueno ya que nos llamaron la atención puedo ir al baño Hinata?

Claro… topas con la habitación de Hanabi y la puerta de a lado

Y los tres usan el mismo

Hai pero mi papá piensa hacer uno para mi y otro para neji

Ahhh bueno ya vuelvo-_ahora a escribir las repuestas jejeje-_caminando por el pasillo_-_Ahhh no es muy difícil de encontrar el baño-abriendo la puerta y se encontró con el genio hyuga en la ducha. La ducha era una sauna honda que asi que solo se pudiera ver la cabeza del chico

Uuuuyy perdón yo no-sonrojada casi cerrando la puerta de golpe

No tranquila me metí con todo

Ahhh ¿por que?- ya mas tranquila

Como soy el único chico y la puerta no tiene seguro y hanabi nunca entra con cuidado me tengo que cuidar

Ahh jejejeje y ellas tan bien

Ehh si- ahora el se puso rojo- jejeje

Bueno igual solo me quería lavarme las manos

Y ¿para que le hiciste esas preguntas a mi prima ehh?

¿Escuchaste?

Culpa de hanabi, perdón

No tranquilo si te digo prometes no decirle a nadie

Claro confía en mí

Bien… Naruto se le quiere declarar y me pidió ayuda para saber un poquito de información

Ehh…que ridículo

No mas bien eso es muy romántico-con los ojos brillando – además tú no harías eso

Y –_yo la verdad no pero la chica que me gusta la conozco bien no como el_

Bueno ya me voy –_no se para que me molesto_

**Fin de ****flash back**

Ya le gusta la lavanda, el ramen y la noche con estrellas y lunas llena y un zorro de peluche

Bien tu consigues el ramen y el zorro lo además déjamelo a mi

Hai entonces me voy nos vemos

Ayy lo que hago por este muchacho

**En la oficina**

Sabes shizune me soñé algo horrible ayer en la noche

Si se puede saber que

Bueno lo que paso fue que……..

**En la ciudad **

Eyyy… Naruto que quieres

Hola viejo déme dos porciones grandes para llevar pero me los puede dar en la tarde ehh

Claro no hay problema

Gracias y déme una porción para aquí

Bien sale una orden de ramen

Bien- _y que le llevo al ero-senin asi una chica-_ y una chica

Bien

**Más**** de una rato **

Gracias y no se va olvidar eh viejo?

Tranquilo

Bien ahora por el peluche

**Primera tienda de peluches**

Tiene un zorrito

No lo siento

Gracias

**Segunda tienda**

Tiene un zorrito de peluche

No se acabaron

Bueno gracias

Ayy asi no voy a terminar nunca ya se- posiciones con las manos y bum 100 clones

Vayan a buscar un peluche que tenga forma de un zorro

HAI……

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y bum

Y el clon numero 85 lo pillo

Bien gracias ahora váyanse

HAI….

Bien se me hico tarde mejor me voy

**Mientras tanto en el bosque **

Buaaaa este chico me quiere poner a dienta o ya llego

Lo siento ero-senin es que eran mucha tiendas

Ya ,ya y mi comida?

Aquí esta y calientita

Bien, a comer

Y aquí esta el zorrito

Ñein bien

Ahora te toca traer la a ti

Ña ñe ñolo ñe ñoñañiña ña ya se solo que no sabia

Bueno come bien

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

AOL JEJEJEJE QUE LES PARECIO SE QUE ES CORTITO PERO BONITO Y SI ME PASE EN EL FLASH BACK PERDON ES QUE ME EMOCIONE ) ASI QUE YA SE ACERCA LA CONQUISTA NO? PERO ES CAPITULO PROMETO QUE VA HACER MAS LARGO LO PROMETO PERO USTEDES DEN ME MAS IDEAS Y DEJEN MAS REVIEWS!!

CHAITO

Gatitia vsb estuvo aquí ooo Il

O U


End file.
